


Не забывайте стримить фанкам с лучшими мальчиками

by gallyanim, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Incest, Kissing, Kuroo is a genius, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: После концерта трио братьев Мия и Сакусы Киёми в твиттере завирусилось видео с поцелуями.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Не забывайте стримить фанкам с лучшими мальчиками

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librevers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/gifts).



Сакуса мерил шагами небольшую гримёрку уже минут десять: туда-сюда, сюда-туда, чуть не врезался в стол, но обогнул в последний момент. На них с Ацуму он будто бы не смотрел, но Осаму и без того чувствовал, как от Сакусы исходит сильнейшее напряжение. Должно было быть страшно, но увы — они втроём уже успели переодеться из сценического в обычное, а вот макияж и укладку ещё не смыли. Так что Сакуса излучал недовольство, щеголяя полным боевым раскрасом, задорно торчащей вверх кудрёй и тренировочным костюмом лимонного цвета. Держать серьёзное лицо при таких условиях — та ещё задачка выходила.

Наконец Сакуса остановился, потыкал в телефон и повернулся к ним.

— Оми, — тут же начал Ацуму, но Осаму на всякий случай пихнул его в бок. Вряд ли Ацуму сейчас мог что-то сказать и не вызвать у Сакусы ещё большего раздражения.

— Просто посмотри, — прошипел Сакуса и сунул Ацуму в лицо телефон. Осаму, конечно, немедленно приклеился к плечу брата и тоже залип на видео из твиттера.

Картинку в видео трясло во все стороны. Судя по всему, его авторка рьяно прыгала и махала руками на их концерте. Визжала она тоже знатно: Осаму как бы понимал, что там на фоне шла его партия, но слышал исключительно вопли. Кое-как кадр сфокусировался на сцене и поймал самый конец жаркого поцелуя Ацуму и Сакусы — ну с кем не бывает от полноты чувств в разгар концерта. Но едва оторвавшись от Сакусы и бросив его наедине с ударной установкой, Ацуму с фанкама размашистой походкой двинулся на противоположный конец сцены. И засосал там Осаму ничуть не хуже, чем ранее — Сакусу.

Визг перешёл в ультразвук, всё затряслось, наступила тьма. Самый конец видео слегка намекал на то, что авторка вряд ли удержала телефон в руках.

— Надеюсь, телефон не затоптали, — глубокомысленно сказал Осаму и сразу наткнулся на гневный взгляд Сакусы.

— Она выложила фанкам в твиттер, — произнёс он тоном задолбавшейся учительницы младших классов. — Значит, с её техникой всё в порядке.

— Вот и славно, — вставил своё слово Ацуму, и Сакуса тут же зыркнул на него. Честное слово, Осаму его в разных ситуациях видал, но такие молнии из глаз тот метал впервые.

— Тебя ЭТО волнует, Мия. — От шёпота Сакусы веяло злым холодом. В любой другой ситуации Осаму бы решил, что звучит весьма сексуально и вообще заводит. А впрочем… а впрочем, и в этой тоже заводило. Сакуса меж тем продолжил, благо Ацуму молчал:

— А что маркетинг с этим будет делать, ты подумал? А что сейчас понапишут? А ты понимаешь, какой из этого может выйти скандал? А ты думал вообще?

— Нет, конечно, — вставил Осаму и сразу ощутил на себе, как мастерски Ацуму умеет захватить шею рукой. Чуть не придушил, хотя наезжал, вообще-то, Сакуса.

— Ладно я, — всем своим видом Сакуса показывал, что нифига не ладно, но он уже привык, так и быть, — но вот ЭТО? ЭТО?

Он даже вслух сказать не мог, что происходило на видео, только ткнул телефоном уже совсем в нос Ацуму. Наверное, чуть больше силы — и нос пришлось бы чинить в травмпункте, Осаму неплохо представлял, что и как Сакуса может сделать руками. Во всех смыслах, да.

— Оми, — прогнусавил Ацуму в салатовый чехол-книжку у своего носа. — Ну, бывает. Я разберусь. Саму, скажи ему.

— Молчу, — поспешно сказал Осаму, как только Сакуса покосился на него. Потом подумал и со всей нежностью, на какую был способен (честно говоря, не то чтобы такие вещи давались ему хорошо), погладил Сакусу по плечу.

— Наш маркетинг лучший в мире, — успокаивающе пробормотал он. — Главное, не пускать Цуму разбираться.

— Ты! — заорал Ацуму и попытался пнуть его ногой, но Сакуса держал его крепко. К сожалению, и утешения Осаму нисколько не привели Сакусу в сколько-нибудь оптимистичное расположение духа, так что Ацуму отпускать на волю он явно не собирался. Ну и вообще — наверняка Сакуса тоже считал, что «я разберусь» из уст Ацуму ничего хорошего не предвещает.

Наконец Сакуса устал сердито таращиться поочерёдно на них обоих и свой многострадальный телефон, где всё ещё по кругу играло злополучное видео, и сел между ними. Осаму мигом подлез к нему под бок и ткнулся носом в шею, Ацуму повторил с другой стороны. Их не оттолкнули — уже хороший знак.

— Сто тысяч просмотров, — сказал Сакуса наконец. — Мия, ты долбоёб.

— Нас тут двое, — уточнил Осаму.

— Оба, — буркнул Сакуса. Ацуму торжествующе показал Осаму язык поверх кудрявой копны между ними: мол, накосячил я, а бесится он всё равно на обоих, делим. Осаму только вздохнул. Хотелось то ли есть, то ли залезть к Сакусе на коленки и вылизать ему шею. Или всего сразу, можно по очереди. С другой стороны, Сакуса наверняка сейчас ничего не захочет, а еда Осаму никогда не предавала… В районе нынешнего концертного зала где-то было местечко с классным гюдоном.

— Мия, — слабым, но всё ещё сердитым голосом протянул Сакуса, и Осаму обнаружил, что пока он плавал мыслями, Ацуму уже запустил ладонь под яркую толстовку Сакусы и, судя по всему, мягко гладил ему пресс. Отставать не стоило, так что Осаму присоединился. Сакуса закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал, только поерзал между ними, устраиваясь поудобнее. Можно сказать, карт-бланш на продолжение выдал.

Дверь распахнулась примерно тогда, когда Ацуму спустился рукой к резинке свободных штанов, а Осаму наоборот — почти добрался наверх до проколотого соска. Сакуса, прикрывший было глаза, резко их распахнул и не менее резко выпрямил спину, отталкивая их обоих в стороны. Вот ведь паранойя у человека, вздохнул Осаму и вопросительно посмотрел на зашедшего Куроо.

— Выбил нам контракт на следующий раз, — расплылся тот в довольной улыбке. Осаму мог поспорить на миллион йен, что услышал, как Ацуму выдохнул и расслабился. Куроо продолжил:

— Ещё сегодня удалось затащить сюда пару членов совета директоров японского филиала Лотте, так что чем черт не шутит — сделаю из вас лица Пеперо в Японии. А?

— Я за, — с готовностью отозвался Осаму и фыркнул в Сакусу: — Говорил же, что наш маркетинг лучший в мире.

— Это я, — согласился Куроо. Ацуму раскрыл рот, словно хотел что-то спросить, потом видимо всё же подумал (Сакуса сказал бы — первый раз за вечер) и закрыл рот снова.

— Скоро поедем, — Куроо бросил взгляд на часы и потёр ладони, — только ещё одно дельце обкашляю и сразу гоним.

— Про видео? — нахмурился Сакуса, и Ацуму издал слабый писк раненой чайки. На лице Куроо мелькнула тень непонимания; вышло довольно странное и непривычное выражение — обычно Куроо ничему не изумлялся и всё знал заранее. Но потом Ацуму заикнулся про твиттер, и Куроо сразу просветлел.

— А, — махнул он рукой. — Фанкамы, что ли. Да ты что, Киёми-кун, зачем их обкашливать? Пара анонимных вбросов в комментариях, и все реакции превращаются в сплошное восхищение смелым фансервисом.

Сакуса окаменел, а Куроо подмигнул расцветшему Ацуму. Теперь сто лет не упустит шанса напомнить о том, как маркетинг его расхвалил, с сожалением подумал Осаму.

— Так держать, просмотры бьют рекорды. — Куроо показал лично Ацуму два больших пальца, получил ответный салют и направился на выход. Едва дверь за ним закрылась, Ацуму залез на Сакусу верхом и, сидя прямо на нём, с самым что ни на есть мстительным видом засосал Осаму снова. Сакуса дёрнул плечом, потом ногой — Осаму, снова прижавшись к нему боком, прочувствовал каждое движение по всему телу. 

Вряд ли, впрочем, сейчас Сакуса пытался выразить возмущение. Ацуму с видимым удовольствием поерзал на нём задницей, когда разорвал поцелуй. В замкнутом пространстве, без полного зала зрителей, любые ласки между Ацуму и Осаму у Сакусы вызывали не паническое раздражение, а эрекцию — вот и сейчас у него явно встал.

— Оми-Оми, — весело протянул Ацуму и наклонился прямо к его уху, — а вот я же говорил! Обычный фансервис, Куроо-сан такое всегда одобряет.

— Обычный, — саркастично хмыкнул Сакуса. — Между близнецами.

Но к заднице Осаму своей длинной гибкой рукой таки потянулся. Злость прошла, спасибо явлению спасительного менеджера Куроо Тецуро. Он часто вызывал у Осаму противоречивые чувства, но сейчас он бы Куроо даже последнее бенто отдал.

— Ну, — Ацуму на секунду призадумался, — эпатажный!

Сакуса, кажется, хотел что-то ответить, но Ацуму заткнул его поцелуем: ещё более глубоким и страстным, чем на видео. Полным привычного, постоянного желания, а не минутного адреналина. Визжавшие в зале зрители, наверное, души бы продали за то, чтоб на такое посмотреть. Осаму наслаждался один и бесплатно; ещё и с ладонью Сакусы у себя в штанах.

— Меня только избавь от эпатажного фансервиса, — сказал Сакуса, когда они с Ацуму наконец оторвались друг от друга.

— Это всё время со мной целоваться, что ли? — спросил Осаму. Ацуму расхохотался, запрокинув голову назад и показывая свои ровные белые зубы. Его шею тоже хотелось вылизать, и рот тоже, и вообще — всё время целоваться с ним не особо звучало как страшное проклятие.

Смех оборвался, когда Сакуса звучно шлёпнул Ацуму по бёдрам раз, другой, третий.

— ЭТО, — произнёс Сакуса тем же холодным и сексуальным шёпотом, — тоже исключено.

— А что тогда, Оми? — фыркнул Ацуму, явно не доверяя способностям Сакусы к эпатажу. Тот провёл ладонью по его бедру, талии. Стиснул задницу. Ацуму дышал тяжело и горячо, нетерпеливо кусал губы. Осаму таки приподнялся, лизнул его шею и припал губами к изгибу плеча, засасывая кожу — тоже сразу получил шлепок от Сакусы неосторожность. Слишком видимое место, конечно, всё правда. Но Осаму просто изнывал уже.

— Ну не знаю, — с совершенно бесстрастным лицом пожал плечами Сакуса и снова погладил Ацуму за бёдра. — Можешь в юбке выйти. Мы не против, а Куроо-сан наверняка одобрит.


End file.
